1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency belt construction and more particularly pertains to a new and improved emergency belt which provides for complementary projections and recesses maximizing surface inter-engagement for a secure interfitting of the discontinuous ends of the emergency belt when use thereof is contemplated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of emergency belt construction is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these belts have normally been of limited effectiveness in actual field use. Typically in belt construction particularly utilized with motor vehicles, a fan-type belt due to its high tension working environment and associated heat, deteriorates and resists utilization of discontinuous type belt constructions. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop emergency belts which may be easily and efficiently utilized when needed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,666 to Seredick sets forth an interconnectable discontinuous belt wherein a tapered projecting end portion interfits within a receiving and complementary shaped female portion to effect an interlocking one-way engagement by means of complementary shaped teeth secured together by means of an external tool utilized in conjunction with a belt. Openings proximate the terminal end of the receiving portion of the belt enable extra lengths of said belt to be passed therethrough and thereafter removed in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,540 to Geppert sets forth another discontinuous belt formed with mating loop structure to accommodate a single overlapped end segment to form a continuous belt thereby. The Geppert patent is limited to a single interfacing relationship and accordingly to a single working diameter, and is furthermore of limited inter-engaging surface structure to insure securement of the two ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,275 to Kelley utilizes an interlaced structure to secure two ends of a discontinuous belt together to form a continuous drive belt. The interlaced organization is somewhat inconsistent with contemporary "V" construction and further requires securement of the two ends of the belt together prior to attachment about a pulley system thereby requiring the additional use of tools and the like for adjustment of the pulleys to enable securement of the Kelley belt for use about pulleys in an automotive environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,704 to Poulin, et al., sets forth a belt construction utilizing discontinuous inner and outer loops sandwiching a central belt wherein punches piercing the inner and outer loops secure fabric through the central belt portion and thereby forms a continuous belt. The Poulin patent is of limited application as an emergency belt and is essentially a further means of manufacturing an endless belt on an assembly line basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,349 to Stolz sets forth a connector strip for conveyor belts including a plurality of pre-shaped connector elements for securement of the two ends of the conveyor belt. The connectors are a rather complex organization and are of limited applicability in associating an emergency belt organization, as set forth by the instant invention.
As such it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved emergency interlocking belt organization which addresses both the problem of strength and adaptability and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.